


A Tear, Sarah Jane

by ScooterThyme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: The Doctor says goodbye to an old friend one last time.





	A Tear, Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene rudely thrust into my head for no good reason and had to get it out, so now you all have to suffer, too.

It was an unusually quiet day on the TARDIS, one of those rare times without any companions on board for whatever reason. The Doctor was scrolling through a random smattering of news pages he’d pulled up on the console’s scanner. He mostly did it to keep at least a fraction of his mind occupied, so as to lessen his chances of getting into trouble by at least a good 6.2%. Which, of course, was the same reason he very seldom did it.

The text scrolled by at a quick pace, most of it in languages no human would be able to decipher, but occasionally there was a headline or two in some Earth language or another, usually English.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped scrolling, a particular name catching his eye. His head and shoulders sank down, as familiar guilt weighed on him.

“Oh… oh, _no_. Tell me it isn’t true.”

The console gave a slight boost to its glow, humming just a little louder in her pilot’s mind to try and comfort him. She knew exactly what he was about to do, as well as the fact that it would be pointless to try and stop him.

“I don’t care,” said the Time Lord, half to himself, half to the ship. “I’m going.”

The lights dimmed. Accusing.

”...No, you’re right. Actually I _do_ care, and that’s exactly the problem.”

The Doctor set about putting in coordinates, slamming the final lever down a bit harder than necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

The police box landed with its usual thud, just out of easy view in an alleyway not too far from the hospital. The Doctor stepped out into the noon sun, blinking once to adjust his eyes. Of course, it would be bright and sunny today. She had tended to make the whole universe like that when she was around. _Of course_.

The Doctor straightened his coat a bit, and quickly ran an anxious hand through his hair. Had he seen her with this face before? He wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter. He knew she’d recognize him, just as easily as another Time Lord could. Always so clever, that one.

Other people on the sidewalk seemed to sense he had urgent business, and parted for him as he strode towards the building. Ever the actor, he showed no emotion until he got to the reception desk inside.

The receptionist looked up the room number, and offered the Doctor a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, but right now we’re only allowing--Oh! I’m sorry, Mr. Smith, are you a relative of hers?”

She’d immediately changed her demeanor when presented with the psychic paper.

“Er, f-family, yes.”

“You’re fine, dear. She’s in room 2011, this wing here,” said the receptionist, pointing to a map near the desk. The Doctor nodded cordially, thanked her, and turned on his heel.

 

* * *

 

It felt like the longest walk he could remember, despite being a mere three minutes. Longer than waiting to face some enemy or another, to see if some ill-begotten plan had succeeded or failed, or if he was going to escape by the skin of his teeth. Maybe it was simply his presence, mixed with his emotions, slapping time around just a bit. He clearly felt more human right now than Time Lord, and in this instance, he didn’t appreciate it. After at least a couple of eons inside his head, he finally reached room 2011.

The lights were turned off inside, as he finally dared to glance through the window in the door. This was silly, he thought. One of his oldest friends. He could imagine her now, pushing him to just get on with it and go inside already.

So he did.

Carefully turning the handle, the Doctor quietly entered the room. It was a fairly typical hospital room, although one with an air of finality to it. The sun shone through the lone window, silhouetting the figure lying on the bed. He crossed over to his friend, hoping not to wake her. Her soft breaths paused, sighing.

“Who’s there?”

The Doctor briefly shut his eyes. Her voice was delicate, but unmistakable. He knew it better than almost any other. Memories flooded his mind, and was unable to hide drawing in a shaky breath.

“Oh, you know. Just another Smith,” he said, gently lifting one of her hands and holding it between his own. There was a long pause, and then she opened her eyes. Those kind and caring human eyes, that had seen far more than most had, save for the alien that held her hand now. They blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, hope blooming behind them.

“Doctor?”

He couldn’t help but break into a smile now, with his dear friend’s recognition. He gently squeezed her hand, giving a quiet chuckle a the back of his throat.

“The definite article, you might say. It’s so good to see you, Sarah Jane.” That earned him a careful smile.

“You changed, again. How many faces do you have left?”

“I’m honestly not even counting anymore, these days.”

“Your hair is lighter again. Reminds me of when we first met.”

“I suppose so, yes. I got old, too. Same as you.” They grinned together.

“I don’t regret it, you know. Not one single day." Sarah Jane paused, catching her breath before continuing. "I never did. Even when it hurt that you left, and I never knew if you were coming back.”

“I know. And nothing makes me happier than to hear it.” The Doctor patted her hand.

“I think I’m done traveling now, Doctor. No regenerating... for us humans…” Sarah Jane’s voice trailed off a bit as she fell back into sleep. It pained the Doctor to see her like this, but he knew he had to be here for her. For himself. He leaned down to whisper, not caring whether she actually heard him or not.  
  
“Nonsense, my Sarah Jane. You’re always still traveling, here in my hearts.” He briefly brushed her hair away from her face and stood, but remained, going back to cradling her hand.

Again, his sense of time refused to be trustworthy, and he really couldn't say how long he stood there, next to his old friend’s bed. But he knew when it was time to go. When his hands no longer felt the flutter of another pulse between them, he squeezed his eyes closed. Placing Sarah Jane’s hand back down on her chest, he leaned over her one last time, and kissed her forehead.

It wasn’t until he was nearly back to the TARDIS already that the Doctor noticed he’d apparently started crying. He quickly wiped at one of his eyes, staring at his dampened hand almost as if it offended him, and then softened again.

“A tear, Sarah Jane.”


End file.
